


A cup of tea

by orphan_account



Category: Monsterkind (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Magical Accidents, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Worth Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A cup of tea

Kip stretched his back and leaned back, his chair comfortable and slightly warm against his back. His computer sitting on the desk in front of him was on and opened to his blogging site's text editor which was full of words reviewing a restaurant that he ate at the night prior. He said in his review that the food was good and well priced, the management was orderly and waited fine, but the tea was sub par; or at least it was compared to Pascal's tea. Pascal thought it was a great place and everything was amazing last night, sure the tea wasn't the best choice but it was still good. Kip smiled fondly and picked up his cup and took a sip, Pascal knew how to make the best tea, and he was always carefree and optimistic. 

How could Kip be so lucky?

He knew Pascal could do better than Kip: he was strong, handsome, and kind. It was the kindness that kept him there, not wanting to hurt Kip more than he was nowadays; losing his brother was hard enough, but losing his boyfriend might kill him. Kip's smile faded to a frown against the warm cup at the thought of him keeping Pascal with him by pity. Kip thought that about Molly and Roy too, but its worse with Pascal because at least Molly and Roy can have lives without him no problem; Kip is Pascal's boyfriend, Pascal is too good of a person to cheat on him and pities him too much to break it off. Kip sighs and lowers his head so his forehead touches the mug. Kip loves Pascal so much, he doesn't want Pascal to force himself into a relationship with Kip just because Kip needs him, it just isn't fair to Pascal. 

"What do I do?" Kip whispers to himself.  
He takes in a shaky breath, his eyes wet with tears he hasn't shed, and lets it out more shakily then when he inhaled. Pascal is wonderful, charming, loving, and so much more than Kip deserves for how cowardly he is. He could do so much for the many people who need him to be like- 

Like his brother. 

A sob breaks from Kips chest, tears finally falling down his cheek. Why couldn't it have been him that night... why was it someone who would do more harm than good, to the people around him and the people who needed him, rather than the smart one that could actually DO SOMETHING IMPORTANT. 

Kip's tears fall onto his pant legs, darkening the color with its wetness. He stares at it and keeps crying, the spot becoming bigger and blurrier the longer he watches it. The computer screen changes and turns into his screen savor, a picture of him and Pascal at the park with everyone. He lifts his head and then notices two important things, one: his mug, hands, and forehead are now frozen together; and two, Pascal is in the room watching him with worried eyes and tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. 

"Kip... you do so many important things." Pascal says with a heartbreakingly sad voice. 

Three things: three, he was talking out loud more than he thought so. 

He feels uncomfortable for more than the fact that he froze his head and hands together. 

"Kip I love you no matter what happens, but I need to know how to fix these feelings you have of..." Pascal trails off, not knowing what to call this. "I need you to know how much I love you, how much everybody loves you! Molly and Roy and Eno and everybody are all so glad you're here!" 

"But they need him! They need my brother to find everyone who's gone missing. Monsters are probably DYING AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO HELP BECAUSE I'M NOT HIM." Kip's body shakes with tiny sobs and heavy breaths. He stands there with his hands forced up to his head and tears sliding down his cheeks. 

"I'm not in love with your brother Kip. I need you"

"You don't need me.... you could have anyone Pascal... I'm just a dead weight on your should-" 

Kip was interrupted with Pascal's lips on his. Kip made a startled noise into the kiss but Pascal answered with an arm wrapping around Kip's back and holding him there for a moment more before leaning back 

"I DO need you. I don't WANT anyone else. You're not a dead weight, you're what makes me fly, Kip" Pascal's tone was insistent and slightly demanding. Before Kip could rebuff, Pascal kissed him again, the warmth of Pascal melted the ice enough for it to let go of Kips forehead but not the ice holding his hands to the cup. Kip let Pascal explore his mouth and moaned into the kiss. Pascal drew back and they sucked in quick breaths before going back in. Pascal pulled Kip close and straightened up so that he would be carrying his boyfriend, Kip gasped and wrapped his legs around Pascal as best as he could with Pascal being so much bigger than Kip. Pascal carried Kip out of the office and into the bedroom, kissing him intently while laying down carefully on the bed. 

"Can I?" Pascal asked in a breathless huff, Kip nodded heaving breaths. Pascal grabbed the hem of Kip's sweater and slipped it up and over his head up to his conjoined hands where he bundled the fabric and let it rest there. Pascal ran his tentacle up Kip's chest, he looks back up at Kip who is as blue as a blueberry. He kisses him sweetly and looks him in the eye as he slips his tentacle into his waistband; Kip's eyes widen and he brings his lip in between his teeth. 

"Shhh... I got you," Pascal soothes Kip and slowly pulls down his pants and removes his shoes, tossing them onto the floor. Pascal tosses off his shirt and kicks off his shoes and undresses until he's in his boxers like Kip. Kip feels better about not being the only one in practically nothing. 

"Are we...?" Kip asks uncertainty. It wasn't too often they go all the way, but now might be one of those times. 

"Do you want to?" Pascal resumes kneeling over Kip's bound form.

"I.. I don't know." Kip brought his gaze away from Pascal's, but Pascal brought it back with a gentle tentacle.

"That's okay." Pascal kissed Kip, stroking up and down his torso. Kip gasped when Pascal grabbed his ass. Pascal moved lower to lift Kip's thighs to around his waist, then ground down into Kip, Kip moaned along with Pascal at the sweet friction made. Pascal repeated and Kip ground up. Their kisses became more hungry and sloppy as they kept grinding against each other. Pascal kept grabbing at his lover anywhere he could reach, rubbing Kip all over. Kip moaned loudly into Pascals mouth when he brought Kip's tongue into his mouth and sucked. Kip pulled away suddenly 

"Please! can- can we," Kip took a breath "can we go farther?" 

"Y-yeah." Pascal leaned over the bed and pulled open the drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube, he pulled off his and Kip's boxers and slicked himself up and pushed into kip slowly. Kip gasped as the wiggling appendage slipped inside him, and moaned as it brushed against his prostate. Pascal moaned as Kip tightened around him, his appendage sought out the pleasure and pressed against Kip's prostate again. Kip moaned loudly as it kept pushing his prostate, his moans turned into screams as his prostate was abused by Pascal's tentacle. 

"PASCAL!" Kip screamed as he reached his peak, he tightened around Pascal and he grunted out Kip's name as he came. 

Panting, the two kept still until they could open their eyes. 

"I love you, Kip" 

"I love you too." 

Pascal pulled out and pulled Kip close, "You'll never know how relieved I was when I heard you were okay that night.... I don't think you understand how much everybody needs you, Kip." Kip feels his eyes begin to fill again. "I know you're not your brother, and I wish he didn't- ...but, I am so happy you didn't get hurt. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." Kip felt Pascal's chest wet against his cheek, a slight brown color makes him realize that it isn't his tears.

"Pascal?" 

"Yeah Kip?" 

"My tea is all over us and the bed, and your cum is in me, can we take a shower?" 

"Oh.. heh okay" Pascal wraps an arm under Kip's legs "up we go!" 

"PasCAL!!!" Kip yelped as he was hoisted bridal style. 

"I've got you, don't worry. Now, to the bathroom." Kip smiles slightly against Pascal's chest. 

Maybe Pascal doesn't need him.

But sure does want him.


End file.
